The Passion of Batman Wonderwoman and Catwoman
by Carsonwriter
Summary: Batman has a threesome.


Batman had cheated on Diana with Catwoman. He went to see her at the watchtower to come clean and apologize. He saw her looking out the window down on the earth. He didn't want to ruin his relationship with Diana. He cared about her way more than Selena. Diana turned around and saw Bruce. Her faced lit up with a smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He placed his hands on her hips and kissed back. "I missed you Bruce." he kissed her again "I missed you too." he said with a sigh. Diana paused for a second. "Are you OK?" she asked. He shook his head. "Diana i need to confess something. And your not going to like what it is." Diana took a small step back "What is it?" she asked nervously. He took a deep breath. "I slept with Selena." Diana's face lit up with shock. "I am so Sorry. I regret doing it and I am so Sorry." He pleaded. Diana looked down and shook her head. She too took a deep breath. "I forgive you Bruce." Bruce was surprised by her forgiving him that fast. "Really? Your not mad at me?" He asked. Diana shrugged. "Well i can't say i blame you. I mean our sex life resiliently has gotten dull... In all honesty i have been felling the urge to cheat too." Bruce kissed her. "Thank you for being so forgiving." he said as he kissed her again. Diana whispered in his ear. "Maybe she can join us in bed tonight at your place." Bruce face lit up with surprise. Diana gave him a kiss on the cheek, winked at him, and then walked away.

When Bruce came home, Selena was there waiting for him. She was still staying with him because the penguin was looking to kill her. She jumped into his arms, wrapped her legs around his waist, and kissed him as soon as he walked threw the door. He couldn't help but kiss back. "I missed you." She said kissing his neck. "Selena we need to talk" he said. "What is it?" she asked. "Wonderwoman wants to have a threesome with us." he said. "Oh, well that sure is kinky." she said. "You up for it?" he asked. "Oh, hell yeah!" she said with a grin. He kissed back. "Lucky me!" He thought yo himself.

That night Selena, Diana shared a romantic evening. The talked and laughed. Drank a whole bottle of wine. And Finally they went to the bedroom to have some fun.

Diana and Selena sat Bruce down on a chair overlooking the bed. "You get watch us first, while we have a little fun to ourselves." Diana said as she kissed Bruce and then started making out with Selena. slowly they kissed, slipping their tongues in and out of each others mouths. They began undressing each other as Bruce jerked his cock. After they were both naked, Diana threw Selena on the bed, and started finger banging Selena's pussy. She wasn't gentle at all. She plunged 3 of her fingers in and out of Selena's pussy fast and hard. Selena gripped the sheets of the bed and screamed in pleasure. Diana began licking her pussy too. Selena pulled her hair and begged her keep going. Diana kept going and going. Licking and fingering. Finally with one last loud and long moan, she came all over Diana's fingers. Diana sucked on her fingers and then let Selena suck on them.

Diana and Selena felt that Bruce saw enough so they invited him to join in. He sat on the edge of the bed as the ladies got on their knees and took turns sucking Bruce's hard cock. Bruce just laid back and let the warrior princess and the criminal please him. Selena went first. She took his whole cock in her mouth and gagged as she took it all in. She then jerked back and gasped for some air. She jerked his cock as she licked his balls. Diana then sucked on his dick as Selena continued sucking his balls. Diana's warm wet mouth, went up and down on his cock. Bruce was having trouble holding it. They weren't amateurs at this. They were pros. They switched as Diana sucked on his balls and Selena sucked his cock. She too went up and down. She would take a second to breath but still jerked him as she did so.

Diana made Selena step aside as she placed Bruce's cock between her breast. She then started to go up and down on his cock. Selena sat beside Bruce and kissed him as Diana continued grinding her breast on his cock. Bruce then grabbed Diana's breast and started thrusting into them. Selena then began to rub Diana's pussy and kiss her. Bruce kept fucking Diana's tit's until they started turning red. Selena then took a turn as Bruce did the same to her breast. His thrust was so powerful and fast. He was a man of many skills. finally he pulled out and jerked his cock. Selena and Diana pressed their faces up against each other as Bruce came all over their faces and tits. They licked it all off each other.

Bruce laid down on the bed as Selena sat on his face, and Diana sat on his cock. Selena and Diana made out as Bruce made love to both of them. Bruce's cock went in and out of Diana's ass. His tongue went in and our of Selena's pussy. They both moaned in pleasure at they kissed. Bruce still licking Selena, started thrusting as hard as he could into Diana's ass. Selena got off Bruce's face and knelled beside Diana. She played with Diana's pussy and tits as Bruce continued to pound her ass. Diana placed her hands on Bruce's chest and scratched him as he continued to stretch out her asshole. Selena started violently fingering Diana. Diana felt her climax coming. With a load moan she hopped off Bruce's cock and squirted all over his Body.

Diana and Selena licked it all off of Bruce. Selena got on all fours, as Diana lay beneath her, and Bruce on his knees got behind her. Selena gripped the sheets with excitement as it was her turn to get fucked. Bruce then began to thrust into Selena's ass hard. She was so tight. Diana played with Selena's tits as Bruce fucked her hard. Diana kissed Selena. Selena tried to kiss back but she kept moaning in pleasure. Bruce began to smack her ass every other thrust. He gripped her shoulder hard with his other hand. Diana began sucking on Selena's nipples and fingered her pussy. Selena was now the fuck toy of a Amazon warrior princess and a vigilante that could defeat anybody, even the justice league. She felt then began to feel her climax coming. She screamed as she came all over Selena's fingers. Diana and Selena laid there for a second taking turns sucking on Diana's cum covered fingers.

Bruce wasn't done with Selena yet. She laid on her side as Bruce got behind her and took her sideways. He grabbed her breasts with one hand and lifted her leg up with the other. Bruce's cock slid in and out of Selena's wet pussy. Diana kissed Selena as she fingered herself. Bruce continued to fuck Selena hard. Selena reached back with her hand and grabbed the back of head and pulled him in for a quick kiss. Bruce then placed Selena on her stomach flat. He then fucked her ass again. Diana sat in front of Selena. Selena licked Diana's pussy as Bruce continued to fuck her tight asshole hard. He wanted both of them to feel sore after this. Selena gripped the sheets. She kept moaning load and long. Diana pulled Selena's hair as she ate her out. Bruce pulled out of her ass and put his cock back in her pussy. Selena kept trying to focus on licking Diana, but it was hard with Bruce fucking her as hard as he was. Finally Diana came and squirted all over Selena's face. Diana kissed Selena and licked some of her own cum off of Selena's face. Diana then knelled beside Bruce as he still fucked Selena. They kissed as Diana started fingering Selena's ass. Selena couldn't hold in anymore. With a scream, she came all over Bruce's cock.

Diana made Selena suck her cum of Bruce cock. Then Diana took a turn sucking Bruce cock. Their mouths were so warm and wet.

Diana laid on her back. Bruce placed himself on top of her. He took her missionary. He thrust into her wet pussy hard. Diana wrapped her arms and legs around Bruce. Selena laid beside them and toyed with her pussy as she watched them fuck. Bruce and Diana kissed as he continued to thrust into her. Bruce gave Selena a quick kiss as he continued to fuck Diana. Diana scratched Bruce back from grabbing onto him so hard. Bruce didn't care. All it did was arouse him even more. Selena came from fingering herself. Diana sucked on her cum covered fingers. Selena reached down and started playing with Diana's clit. With a loud scream she squirted all over Bruce's dick.

Bruce got up and made the girls suck on his cum covered cock. He grabbed Diana back the back of her head and throat fucked. She grabbed as he went balls deep in her mouth. Finally he pulled out and she gasped for air. He did they same thing to Selena too. Finally he felt his climax coming. They sucked on his balls. "I'm coming" he yelled. They both opened their mouths. Bruce came in both Diana's and Selena's mouths. They kissed and swapped cum and spit.

They then all laid on the bed. Bruce sat between the two beautiful women. He had his arms around both of them. Diana and Selena took turns kissing him. "Well this was fun. But i think i better go." with one final kiss with both of them Selena thanked Bruce and Diana, then she left. Diana Bruce stayed in bed cuddling and kissing. "I think our sex life is back on track." Diana said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I agree" he said. Diana fell asleep in his arms. He let her stay in bed as he suited up as Batman and headed into the city to fight crime.


End file.
